Delita Heiral
Delita Heiral, also known as Delita Hyral, is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics. In Chapter 1 he is just a Guest character, but later he is directly under the player's control in two side battles that take place away from the main plot with Ramza and his party; this only happens in the Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions version. His birthday is November 25th. Appearance and Personality Easily manipulated, but ultimately an idealistically honorable man who thinks of himself as a people's hero, Delita holds to the unfortunate maxim that the ends justify the means. After his sister Tietra Heiral dies in the middle of a manipulative plot at Ziekden Fortress, he vows never to fall victim to manipulation again. In a self-driven crusade against the nobility, Delita decides to use the art of manipulation himself in order to ascend to the throne. He kidnaps Princess Ovelia and forms alliances with Duke Goltanna and the Church of Glabados, all the while intent on double-crossing them all. He intends on letting Ramza and his friends live so that they can destroy the Church's new Zodiac Braves. Delita ends up marrying the princess and becomes king, and goes down in written history as the hero of the Lion War. Arazlam Durai, a historian researching these events many years later, informs the player history has made Delita the only hero of the Lion War. Delita's story is widely known through Ivalice, of a commoner who became a king and brought peace to a chaotic kingdom, while Ramza, his friend, is of little mention in history, and is branded a heretic. Arazlam then asks the player if this is the "truth," and if the player will help Arazlam find the true answer. Story Allegiance to the Order of the Northern Sky Delita was born to poor farmers on the Beoulve land. Barbaneth adopted him and his sister, Tietra, into House Beoulve after their parents succumbed to the Black Death. Delita and Tietra became fast friends with Ramza and Alma Beoulve. While growing up, Delita attended the Gariland Royal Military Akademy with Ramza. He was with Ramza when they rescued Argath Thadalfus from the Corpse Brigade. Argath revealed Marquis Elmdore had been kidnapped and when Ramza defied Dycedarg's orders and set out to rescue him, Delita went with him. They succeeded and were assigned to attack Milleuda Folles at the Brigands' Den. During the battle, the reasons for the Corpse Brigade's actions became apparent, as this was a class struggle. This began to create a rift between Delita and the arrogant upper-class Argath. Following Milleuda's first defeat, Delita and Ramza returned to Eagrose, only to learn the Corpse Brigade had taken Delita's sister captive. Zalbaag Beoulve was soon to launch a frontal assault on the Brigade's positions at Ziekden Fortress. Delita realized this was likely to result in Tietra's death. He tried to convince Ramza to attempt to rescue Tietra by attacking from the Lenalian Plateau. When an unsympathetic Argath insulted Delita, Ramza stood up for his friend, and kicked Argath out of his unit. Argath subsequently joined Zalbaag's force in their attack on Ziekden. Ramza and Delita set out to rescue Tietra and at Mandalia Plains they shared what was to be their last moment together under those circumstances, for the attempt to rescue Tietra met with disaster. First, Ramza and Delita encountered Milleuda again at the Lenalian Plateau and the misunderstanding between Ramza and Milleuda resulted in the latter's death, which in turn infuriated her brother Wiegraf, leader of the Corpse Brigade. Although Delita and Ramza were close to rescue Tietra at the windmill hut, a fencer of Wiegraf's forces took her as a hostage to Ziekden Fortress. Delita and Ramza arrived just in time to find a standoff between Gragoroth, holding Tietra captive, and the Order of the Northern Sky. Argath opened fire, mortally wounding both Tietra and Gragoroth Levigne. Zalbaag left to pursue Wiegraf, and Delita's rage boiled over against Argath. He attacked, and Ramza joined him in battle. Argath was defeated and killed, but Gragoroth set off an explosion which destroyed the fort. Delita, standing next to Tietra's body, would have perished, yet Tietra used the last of her strength to shield Delita from the explosion. The Kidnapping of Ovelia Following the Zieken Fortress incident, Delita set himself up as a Order of the Southern Sky knight, while also answering to the Church of Glabados. Ultimately, though, he is loyal only to himself and plans to double-cross both. Several Church of Glabados knights, wearing Southern Sky uniforms, attack Orbonne Monastery, where Ovelia was staying. While Ramza, Agrias and Gaffgarion manage to drive off the fake Southern Sky knights, it was but a diversion. Delita slips into Orbonne Monastery from the back and kidnaps Ovelia, escaping on his Chocobo before Agrias could react. Ramza, recognizing Delita, sets out in pursuit of him. At Zeirchele Falls Delita runs into trouble, allowing Ramza's forces to catch him. At that moment Gaffgarion turns on Ramza and reveals his true assignment: kill Ovelia so Goltanna can't use her claim to the throne. Ramza drives off Gaffgarion and helps Delita rid of his attackers. Delita relinquishes control of Ovelia to Ramza. When Ovelia falls into the hands of Cardinal Alphonse Delacroix, Delita arrives, and after Folmarv has interrogated her, he takes the Princess to Goltanna. On the way, they are attacked by three Northern Sky soldiers, but Delita is able to drive them off. Betraying the Southern Sky Delita begins his betrayal of the Southern Sky and Goltanna. After ridding Goltanna of a treasonous adviser, Chancellor Glevanne, Delita succeeds Baron Grimms as commander of the Blackram Knights after the Baron was killed in a battle against the Order of the Ebon Eye rebels in Zeltennia. The High Confessor also manages to create friction between Goltanna and Cidolfus Orlandeau. Delita is given the task of assassinating Goltanna by the Church of Glabados, and is offered the aid of Valmafra Lenande, although Valmafra is, in fact, ordered to keep an eye on Delita. He later meets Ramza at the church near Zeltennia where he reveals more of the Church of Glabados plan. However, he had been noticed by the Heresy Examiner Zalmour Lucianada, who had come to arrest Ramza. Delita knows that since Zalmour is aware of his intentions to double-cross the church, he has no choice but to kill him. Together with Ramza he does so, and then returns to deal with Goltanna. At the Battle of Fort Besselat Delita assassinates Goltanna and implicates Orlandeau in the murder, but executes a decoy to allow the real Orlandeau to escape and assist Ramza in his quest to destroy the Lucavi. Delita confronts Valmafra, whom he knows to be a spy. Valmafra is unable to bring herself to take action against Delita. Aftermath Following Ultima's destruction at the hands of Ramza, Delita marries Princess Ovelia and becomes the King of Ivalice. However, Ovelia becomes disturbed by the fact she was nothing more than a pawn to Delita like everyone else. On the day of her birthday Delita brings her flowers, Ovelia betrays her husband, stabbing him with a dagger. Delita responds by killing Ovelia, and then collapsing while wondering about Ramza's happiness. It is quite possible however, that Delita survived the dagger wound (as he was wearing armor) and simply blamed Ovelia's death on someone else, once again manipulating the people. In the official record, Delita was made the hero and maintained a long and peaceful rule, while Ramza was never mentioned. Orran Durai, who was publishing an account of the truth, was executed by the church as a heretic, but his descendant Arazlam Durai would ultimately discover his Durai Papers and learn the truth. Equipment and Statistics At the start of Chapter 1, Delita joins as a guest character as a level 1 Squire with 71 Bravery, 55 Faith, and equipped with the Broadsword, Leather Cap, and Clothing. During Chapter 2 at Zeirchele Falls, Delita returns as a guest character as a level 11 Holy Knight with 75 Bravery, 50 Faith, and comes equipped with the Coral Sword, Mythril Shield, Plate Mail, and other pieces of equipment that is randomized. He has access to the powerful Holy Sword command, and his other abilities are randomized. During this battle, he is immune to the Chicken, Toad, Charm, and Doom statuses. During the second battle at Zeirchele Falls, found exclusively in the PSP version and occurring right after the initial battle at Lionel Castle, Delita is temporary controllable and is a level 25 Holy Knight with 85 Bravery, 40 Faith, and comes equipped with Ancient Sword, Golden Helm, Golden Armor, and Germinas Boots. He comes with the Holy Sword and Arts of War commands, as well as the Counter, Move +1, and Safeguard abilities. During the battle at Zeltennia Castle's Chapel Ruins found exclusively in the PSP version and occurring right after the battle at Walled City of Yardrow, Delita is controllable again and is now a level 30 Holy Knight with 85 Bravery and 52 Faith, and now comes equipped with the Save the Queen, Platinum Shield, Platinum Helm, Carabineer Mail, and Germinas Boots. He still has access to the powerful Holy Sword and Arts of Wars commands, and now uses Parry, Concentration, and Move +1. He is now innately immune to all negative statuses except Chicken, Toad, Charm, and Doom. The final time that Delita is a guest character is at Zeltennia Church, where his level is based on the party's and starts with 75 Bravery and 50 Faith. He comes equipped with the Runeblade, Platinum Shield, Circlet, Bracer, and Carabineer Mail. He still has access to Holy Sword, though his other abilities are random this time around. He is innately immune to Chicken, Toad, Doom, and Charm only this time around. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 60 Faith. He is equipped with the Chaos Blade, Escutcheon II, Grand Helm, Lordly Robes, and a Ribbon. He has access to the Holy Sword and Iaido commands, as well as to the abilities Shirahadori, Safeguard, and Move +3. He is immune to Chicken, Toad, Charm, and Doom. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Brigade As a Legend character, Delita uses attacks from his Holy Knight job from ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Judgement Blade and Northswain's Glow. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Delita appears as 3 different cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances ''Vagrant Story In ''Vagrant Story, Delita is referred to as "Haeralis the Brave" in the description of an accessory found in Leá Monde. Although the reference is offhand and short, the choice of the adjective "Brave" may indicate that King Delita is still considered a hero in Vagrant Story's region and era. Gallery Trivia *The Glabados Devout who acts as Orlandeau's double is possibly tricked by Delita to die for Duke Goltanna's assassination because the Church has actually ordered Delita to assassinate Goltanna and Orlandeau altogether. *Delita is one of two characters in the game whose special job class changes throughout the story (the other one being Argath Thadalfus, but just in the ''War of the Lions'' remake), starting as an improved Squire and changing to a Holy Knight. *Delita is one of two characters that change their battle sprite two times in the story, with the only other being Ramza. it:Delita Heiral Heiral, Delita Category:Paladins Heiral, Delita Category:Kings